


The scaffold

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGarrett stands on a marketplace and blackmails a pickpocket to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The scaffold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker. This is my first try to write an AU-story and the first "real" story at all. Corrections are very welcome!
> 
> Written for 1 Million words, word of the day: exiguous

Kahului, 1513

 

“Stop, I got you, pickpocket!” Steven McGarrett grabs the slim arm of the young woman. The marketplace is crowded as always when there’s an execution scheduled. Peak season for all the pickpockets. But he is smarter than a very young girl, that’s so clearly very new in the business.

McGarrett stands in the first row his eyes resting on the blonde man standing on the scaffold next to the executioner. The judge reads the prosecution and the blonde man stares at the floor. He’s accused to poach a wild boar in the royal forests. It’s an exiguous misdeed, McGarrett thinks. Probably they’re trying to make an example. He’s a handsome man, McGarrett thinks. They’ve already dressed him in a burial gown and McGarrett is able to see his muscular body through the thin material.

“I’ve got a daughter, my wife left me. My daughter is hungry. What would you do, huh? Watching your daughter starving while our king is getting fat and fatter year after year?”

McGarrett raises an eyebrow. Brave guy.

“Shut up. You may tell this the author of our being before he sends you to hell. Kneel down now.”

  


The executioner forces the man on his knees, his head on the block. McGarrett feels a twitching on his coat. The pickpocket, he totally forgot.

“May I go, sir? I’m so sorry. Please, let me go, please!”

McGarrett gives her a glimpse. She’s so thin, but he is able to see her beauty under all this dirt and mud.

“What’s your name?” McGarrett asks.

“Kono.”

“Kono. Are you married, Kono?”

“No, I’m not. My cousin is the last one of my family, he’s waiting for me. May I go now, please, sir?”

McGarretts eyes are locked with the intensive gaze out of the blue eyes watching him from the block, his hand grabbing Kono’s arm adamantly tight.

“No, you will beg for him. I’ll give you two piece of gold if you go up there and beg for him. If you don’t do it your head will be the next lying on this block, got me?”

“What? But I don’t want to…”

“Do it! Now!” McGarrett hisses. The executioner grabs the axe, the delinquent closes his eyes, silence lowering all over the market place and McGarrett hustles Kono forwards.

“Uhm! Stop, stop, please, stop!” Kono says loudly and the eyes of nearly 2000 people watching her.

She enters the platform and stops in front of the judge. “I beg for him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am, sir.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kono. I’m not married, sir. If he wants me I would marry him to save him from death.”

“Stand up, Williams.” The judge snarls. “This woman is begging for you. So you have the choice: Marry her right here and now and never come back to Kahului or die. What do you choose?”

Williams stares at Kono, he clears his throat and says: “I… I’ll marry her.”

The procedure is short and ten minutes later Kono, the pickpocket, and Williams are married. He’s now a free man so the beadle gives him his clothes and his sword. The judge informs Kono and Williams that they are banished. They’ve got three days to leave Maui and are not allowed to come back anymore. They are outlaws on Maui now. Williams enters the court house to change his burial gown with his clothes and comes back with a little girl at his hand.

“Thank you, Kono, thank you so much. I don’t know what to say, I’m speechless, I’m sorry. This is my daughter. Her name is Grace.”

McGarrett watches Williams carefully before he walks to Kono, gives her two pieces of gold and says: “Thank you. You can go now.”

“I can’t go. I’m married and I’m banished. I have to leave. With him and his daughter. And my cousin.”

A man near Kono nods his head: “I’ll go wherever she will go. I’m Chin Ho. Who are you?”

“Steven McGarrett. I bought your life, Williams. You’re mine. We will go to Oahu. I’ve got a house there.”

He watches Chin and Kono and gives Williams’ daughter a little smile.

“Join us. I need all the help I can get.”

“Danno, please…” begs his daughter and reach out her arms for her father.

Williams bends down and raises her up, giving her a kiss on her cheek. His smile is adorable, McGarrett thinks.

“Danno? That’s your name? I like it. So, come on, you all. We need a passage to Oahu this very day.”

“My name is Daniel. You can call me Danny if you want.”

“I will call you whatever I want. You. Are. Mine. If I hadn’t been there they would hastily bury your corpse right now. You don’t have to like me but don’t forget: You are mine. Okay?”

Danny gives him an intensive look and whispers: “You’re right. I don’t like you.”


	2. The bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny have to bath. McGarrett is watching. And commanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day: incipient.

McGarrett doesn’t get a passage to Oahu this day. He finds a ship that sails about noon on the next day so he has to look for a place to sleep. He finds a tavern with free rooms and books three rooms for him and the others. A little room in the attic for Chin, a room for Kono, Danny and Grace and a room for himself. About an hour later McGarrett stands in his room in front of a wooden bath tub. Danny and Grace are standing in the door. McGarrett tells them to come over and have a bath. Chin and Kono have to bath in Kono’s room. 

“Come on, water is getting cold.” McGarrett says smiling.

Danny’s blue eyes are resting calmly on McGarrett, no chance for Steve to know what he thinks. After a few seconds Danny smiles on his daughter: “You first, Grace. I can have a bath in cold water, too.”

Grace’s sitting in the warm water, smiling. Danny speaks to her, softly, helps her with washing her hair. McGarrett isn’t able to take his eyes off him. He’s never seen a father treat his daughter like Danny does. It’s such an affectionate relationship. 

“Close your eyes, monkey”, Danny says, pouring water over her head. 

“Monkey?” Steve asks.

“Danno calls me monkey, that’s my nickname.”

“Grace, are you able to write and read?”

“No, Sir, I’m not.”

“You may call me Steve, Grace. No need for sir and mister, okay?”

Grace nods and Steve asks Danny: “Are you literate?” 

“Barely. I’m able to read, but I’m not good at it. Never tried writing, so I guess I can’t.”

“Do you want me to teach her?”

“Would you do this?”

“I would. It’s your daughter. With your permission, I would.”

“What’s the price, McGarrett?”

“We will speak about the price at my home.”

Danny nods slowly and lifts Grace out of the tub. He towels her and McGarrett hands her a new dress the innkeeper attends for her.

“Thank you, Steve” She says and gives him a smile.

“Your turn, Danno.” McGarretts eyes are locked with Danny’s when he takes his shirt off, his boots, the socks and belt. As he let his trousers fall McGarrett is looking breathlessly on Danny’s body. God, the man is gorgeous. Danny has no hurry to go into the tub, but as he sits down, he can’t bear down a little moan, a moan that heats up Steve’s fantasy. He can feel an incipient desire overrunning him. McGarrett watches Danny washing himself down, thoroughly, as he did on Grace. 

McGarrett hands him shaving equipment. 

“Beard and head, please.”

“Beard yes, head no.” Danny answers, giving Steve an evil eye. 

“You are lousy. One million lice on your head. Only shaving works as you know.”

Danny mumbles a few curses and starts shaving his beard off. 

“I’ll help you. Let me shave your head, okay? I’m careful, I swear.”

“No way to get out of this?”

“No way.” Steve nods. 

“Okay.” 

McGarretts shaves Danny’s head, while Grace is giggling on her father. He pours water over Danny’s head as Danny's head is free from hair. And lice.

“Stand up” McGarrett orders. Danny’s eyes resting on him. Calmly as ever. Then he obeys. 

“Pubic lice?” Steve whispers. Maybe he thinks this is no subject for little girls, Danny guesses.

“No.” 

McGarrett stares blatantly on Danny’s body. 

“Hands up” He commands. 

“Why? Is this a goddamn cattle market in here?”

“Hands. Up.”

“Why did you buy me, huh?”

“HANDS. UP.”

Their gazes locked in a silent fight. After about 20 seconds Danny lifts his hands over his head. McGarrett takes a look in his armpits, searching for more lice. 

“Okay. Turn around.” 

Danny does, letting his arms fall, hanging on his sides. McGarrett stares on this gorgeous, fantastic ass. Oh great God, what a backside, McGarrett thinks. 

“Go out and dress. We’re going downstairs for dinner.”

I just know what the price is, McGarrett, Danny thinks as he dresses. I may be half an illiterate, but I’m not dumb. And not blind.


	3. Consummation of marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding night. Steve's jealous. Kono and Danny consummate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are welcome, also corrections of course. I'm a non-native English Speaker and apologize for maybe very bad english porn - het porn rather.
> 
>  
> 
> written for word of the day: glower

After dinner Steve talks about his home in Oahu, about his work and his visit in Kahului. He asks for Danny’s, Chin’s and Kono’s life stories and listens carefully to every word especially Danny’s talking. After a few hours Steve sends Kono and Grace to bed and continues his conversation with Chin and Danny. Steve notices that neither Danny nor Chin are goons or babbling idiots. Deep at night he sends them to bed, hoping Kono is already fall asleep.  
Steve sits on his bed, carefully listening to the next room. He wonders if Danny will consummate the marriage or not. He feels jealousy burning in his stomach, hot and prickling. He knows the marriage was the only way to save Danny from death but the idea of Danny and Kono making love is more than Steve can handle right now. He clenches his fist, beats in the straw mattress and gives the wall a glower.

Danny enters the room, trying not to make noise. Grace sleeps he can hear it but he doesn’t know if Kono is already falling asleep. There’s just one bed in the room and it’s a little bit small for three people so Danny chooses to sleep on the floor. One night more or less on a hard floor – who cares? He takes his shirt off for using it as a pillow.

“Daniel?” Kono whispers and he hears the straw sizzle as she moves.

“Huh?”

“Come here, I’ll move a bit.”

Danny thinks about Rachel who hated it to be fucked by him. She always used to cry afterwards. Kono saved his life, for money, okay, but that’s not the point right now. He doesn’t want to bother her with the consummation of their marriage. It would be ungrateful, Danny thinks.

“Uhm… Kono… we don’t have to do it. I… I won’t insist on it.”

“Come here, Danny.”

Danny takes a deep breath and lays himself down, carefully looking not to touch Kono. But Kono doesn’t mind this. She touches him and kisses him tenderly.

“Kono, have you ever…?” He asks and Kono answers a “yes”.

Kono takes his hand and begs him to touch her. She strokes him and Danny is amazed how good this feels. Rachel never touched him and never wanted to be touched. Kono whispers in his ear where and how she wants to be touched and Danny is astonished, he never heard a woman using words like this. Rachel never said what she wanted. So he does what Kono says and is totally frightened when Kono’s moaning, her body shaking in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Kono, I didn’t want to hurt you…” He whispers taking his hand off her.

“Hurt? No, Danny. Didn’t you make a woman …hmm… happy before?”

“Guess not.” He mumbles. “What was that?”

“When your semen squirts out – this is a good feeling, right?”

“Yes.”

“Women are able to have this feeling, too, you know?”

“Oh. Rachel never told me. I didn’t know that, I’m sorry.”

Kono thinks about how this inexperienced and innocent big boy was able to beget a child at all and sighs.

“Just do it once more, okay? It was good. I liked it.”

“You don’t need to wait? I’m not able to do it right away after…”

“No, I don’t need to wait. Go on, Danny, touch me…” Kono’s voice is hypnotizing and Danny obeys.

After her second climax she guides Danny over her, in her. Danny’s thrilled; he never had sex like this before. He realizes that sex with Rachel went apparently totally wrong. He thrusts carefully into Kono, not only to hold off his own climax but also not to wake up Grace. He moans while coming, isn’t able to bear it down. Grace’s moving and Danny lefts Kono’s warm embrace hastily. He puts his pants back on and falls asleep in a few seconds.

Kono lies in the darkness, thinking about the twist of fate. Any other man had made sure that Kono would lose her right hand for trying to steal his wallet. McGarrett gave her a husband, a bath, a bed and food instead. Okay, her husband came directly from the scaffold but he seems to be a good man; totally clueless what to do in bed but well meaning and adaptive. But this was a common problem with men who didn’t meet a woman showing them how to be a good lover so far. Kono’s sure that Danny has the capability to be a good lover. He did his job pretty well, she thinks, and she will work with him on the finer points in the very next days.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono's still working on the basics. Danny seems to be a watchful student. McGarrett listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-native English speaker, as usual. I hope it's not too bad. I'm grateful for all corrections and any other input. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for word of the day: slugabed (and I'm thrilled how good this one fits in my story)

“Danno?”

“Huh?”

“Danno, may I go to the stables for watching the horses?”

Danny opens his eyes, it’s morning, and he nods and mumbles: “Don’t go too close, just watch, no touching, monkey.”

“Okay.”

He hears the door closing and feels a hand scoops under his arm on his chest. He frightens and jerkily sits up as he remembers Kono’s presence.

“I’m sorry” She says “I don’t want to alarm you.”

“It’s alright, Kono. Sorry if she woke you up.”

“Oh, I was already awake. I suggested her to go and watch the horses, you know?” 

“Aha?”

“Yeah. I wanted to spend some more time with you alone. I guess we have no chance to make love on the ship and so I think of doing it right now again.”

Danny’s speechless. Kono asks him for… he must be dreaming. 

He clears his throat before he asks: “Did… uhm… did you like it?”

“Yes. You made me happy two times, forgot that?” Konos wonders if Danny was totally boozy when he came to bed last night. But he didn’t give the impression of being drunk. 

“No, of course not. But I always thought women hate it.”

“If it’s done right women love it. I like it very much.”

“Oh.” Danny sits up, pushes Kono on her back and spreads her legs, absolutely willing to do it again. 

“Hey! Wait, wait! First things first lover boy.” Kono laughs a bit, amused about Danny’s enthusiasm. He has to learn a lot more, she thinks. 

Danny stops in his movement and gives Kono an astounded look.

“Lay down next to me. Like last night. Give me your hand, Danny.”

Kono leads his hand between her legs. “How does this feel?”

Danny gives her an insecure look before he answers: “It’s warm.”

“Warm, right. What else?”

“Don’t know… mhm… dry?”

“That’s right. It’s warm and dry. How did it feel last night, Danny?”

Danny’s blushing a bit and whispers: “Uhm… hot and wet?”

“Yeah. If a woman is warm and dry, Danny, you will hurt her and she will cry afterwards. You have to make sure that I’m hot and wet and I will like it every time you want to do this.”

“No one ever told me that, I’m sorry, Kono. And how do I…?”

“Kiss me, stroke me, be careful, touch me in a loving way, do what you did last night. It worked, right?”

Danny nods and Kono goes on: “When I touch you tenderly your cock is getting hard. When you touch me tenderly I’m getting wet and hot. That’s how it works. Got me?”

Danny nods once more.

“Did you ever have sex with a woman except Rachel?”

“No, and I didn’t do it very often with her because she hated it so much. That’s why we only have one child, I guess.”

Kono sighs and thinks about telling him her assumption. 

“Danny, did you ever heard of two men making love?”

“Yes.”

“That’s why McGarrett bought you, you know? He wants you in his bed.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not totally dumb, Kono.”

“What will you do?”

“I don’t know. It’s a nasty thought. I’m married with you and…”

“Danny, if he hadn’t been there you would be dead and Grace would have to live in a rat-infested orphanage. He saved your life. And Grace’s life. And mine so far.”

“So you think I should…? Really?”

“I think you should try to become accustomed with the idea. I don’t think McGarrett will leave you the choice, got me?”

“But…”

“No buts now, Danny. We’ve lost lots of time while talking. Show me what you’ve learned, huh?”

 

McGarrett stands in his room closely on the wall, listening to every single word spoken by Kono and Danny. Kono seems to be an unexpected confederate he guesses. That’s pretty good, he thinks. Steve is astonished about Danny’s innocence. He had never thought that this man is an absolute newbie in sex-things. But that’s okay, he’s well-meaning and adaptive. Steve’s listening to Kono’s shortly after starting orgasm and nods. Yeah, he’s adaptive. Steve waits for Danny’s climax before he goes out of the room to the next door. 

“Morning, slugabeds! I’ll wait downstairs with breakfast!” Steve says, while knocking on the door. 

“Thank you, sir!”, Danny calls back.

“It’s Steve, not sir, Danno”, Steve answers.


	5. Oahu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Danny, Grace, Chin and Kono arriving at Steve's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker, no chance in this case to the former chapters. 
> 
> It's written for word of the day: Birthday and - of course - for Haldoor's birthday! (yesterday in New Zealand but still today here in Germany!)

The passage to Oahu goes on calmly, the sea is still. Danny stands at the guardrail watching to the horizon. He thinks about all that happened in the last 36 hours meditatively rubbing over his bald head. Kono was right: They’ve got a cabin for all them together, four bunks in it. Kono offered him to sleep with Grace in a bunk. He likes Kono he thinks. She’s good with Grace. He feels also a very big gratefulness towards Steve. He saved his life, he saved Grace’s life and he chose under a 1000 women the one who’s good for him and Grace. So maybe the previous day could be turned out as the best day in his life – except Grace’s birthday of course. Kono, Danny reflects, is a person who always tries to get the best out of a situation. She’s not the one to quarrel with her fate; she comes to terms with her fate, willingly to turns it in a good one for her. Danny knows that Kono would also make love to McGarrett if he wants her to do this and that she also would try to make the best out of it. She would also try to persuade McGarrett to make her happy. That’s really clever, Danny guesses. Trying to get the maximum possible out of an inevitable accident is a very wise attitude. Kono had known that the consummation of their marriage would take place – sooner or later. So she chose the least offensive way and made him doing it good for her. Danny realizes he can learn much from Kono.

Danny watches the sunset while thinking of McGarrett. He starts liking him, just as Chin and Kono. McGarrett hadn’t touched him so far and treats him with politeness and respect – apart from the scene in the bath tub. Politeness and respect is not taken for granted thinking of McGarrett as a rich and educated man while Danny’s a barely illiterate son of a farmer that never owned more than one shirt for changing. McGarrett radiates quietness, determination and safety, and Danny is also able to see that he’s a really handsome man. McGarrett is able to choose his partners. Why McGarrett wants exactly him is nothing Danny’s able to understand but he won’t question that. He tries to remind what he had heard about love between men so far. He’s got no visual imagination about how this could be working but he knows that somewhere out there a many men who loves men. He remembers a day at a tavern where a guest reported loudly about his time in Japan where are big cities with brothels full of men you can buy. A few of his listeners had made a lot of dirty jokes and then went on with talking about female prostitutes. Danny remembers how he sat there alone at a table, drinking a small beer, listening and asking himself where Japan is and how long it would last to go there. He had never left Maui before and never thought of the possibility of leaving it. Now he’s going to live in Oahu. With a man who bought his life. Danny sighs deeply before his thoughts go back to Kono and her dealing with the fate.

 

“What are you thinking about?” McGarrett asks, standing next to him suddenly. Danny turns his head to the right and gives Steve a little smile. Steve feels his heart beating stronger, faster. Danny smiles at him with a smile that reaches his eyes making them shine. Steve's thrilled.

“Do you know where Japan is?” Danny asks watching the sea again.

“Yes I know” Steve answers.

“Have you been there?”

“No. It’s a long passage, more than four weeks long.”

“Four weeks long?”

“Yeah. Hawaii is the end of the world. If you want to leave you have to sail a few weeks, whatever cardinal point you choose. The quickest way is to sail to the east. You will reach land in about three weeks, good winds assumed.”

“So Japan is not eastwards.” Danny concludes and Steve nods. The man is a smart cookie.

“No, it’s in the north-west. Why are you asking?”

“I’ve heard a man speaking of Japan, long time ago in a tavern and always wondered where this might be. But I didn’t know who to ask. I didn’t know anybody who… who is educated.”

“I do surely not know everything but if you’ve got a question feel free to ask.”

“Thank you” Danny says “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome my friend.”

 

They arrive in Oahu the very next day and McGarrett goes to get his horse. He ties his baggage on the horse’s back before asking Grace: “Do you wanna ride?”

Grace nods and McGarrett lifts her up. Danny gives Grace a smile and murmurs a “Thank you” to Steve who walks like a countryman while a little girl is sitting on his horse. After an hour of walking they reach Steve’s house.

“Welcome” he says and leads the horse to the stable. He helps Grace to get off while explaining: “Kitchen’s over there, your rooms are in the attic of the barn right here.” Steve points with his finger. A stable-lad comes out and takes the horse from Steve, and he goes on: “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my sister Mary. She’s the queen of the kitchen and anyone who wants to eat has to get along with her.”

At the kitchen Steve’s telling Mary all about the new workers and Grace. “Grace is allowed to eat as much as she wants. Danny, Chin and Kono have to work for their meals. The usual conditions, you know.”

“I see. Kono, wanna join me in the kitchen? I could need an extra hand here.”

Kono gives Steve a glimpse and he nods. “Yes, of course. Thank you!”

“Chin, Danny, I think the equerry has got a lot of work for you to do.”

A few hours later Danny’s stands in the stable watching thoughtful on a horse that’s obviously in a very bad temper. Danny’s told to scratch out the hoofs and he’s thinking about how to do this without being kicked.

Suddenly he feels someone in his back, standing very close to him.

“You’ll sleep at my bed tonight” Steve whispers at his ear, “I won’t touch you but you will sleep in my bed, got me?”

Danny thinks about Kono and her dealing with the fate and nods.

“After dinner you will take a bath at the ocean. After nightfall when Grace is sleeping you will come to the backdoor. Knock and I’ll open the door.”

Danny nods again and Steve’s gone.


	6. Promises and their paying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night together. Steve's plan seems to work. Second night, a week later, start's very yummy. 
> 
> I've had to stopp the chapter there because I'm so fucking jealous of Steve, so fucking, fucking jealous... I hate him. I hate him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a non-native blahblahblah you already know if you make it until here. 
> 
> It's still written for word of the day, this time it's irascible. And I know it's depressingly bad placed in this chapter. My apologizes are going to the deplorable equerry who suddenly is branded with this.

Steve opens the door with a smile: “You are here.”

“Yes.”

Their gazes locked in each other and Steve’s able to see that Danny isn’t afraid, isn’t concerned. He’s totally calm and is willing to take everything, come what may. Steve gives Danny a cue to follow him and Danny obeys. In Steve’s bedroom he closes the door, locking it thoroughly. Danny takes a long look on the big four-poster bed. He’d never seen such a great bed. It’s got a mattress, a real mattress not only a straw mattress Danny’s used to. There a pillows and covers. He wishes Grace could sleep in such a bed. He would sleep on the bare floor his whole lifetime if he would be able to buy Grace such a bed. This bed was much bigger than the whole bedroom he slept in with Grace in Maui.

Steve watches Danny carefully and asks: “Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

He looks Steve deeply in the eyes while Steve’s saying, his voice hoarse: “Get undressed, Danno.”

Danny obeys once more, doing what he’s been told in a very calm and …yeah… clinical way. Just as this would be going without saying. Seconds later Danny stands naked in front of the bed and like the first time it takes Steve’s breath away. 

“What are you waiting for, Danno? Lie down. I’m curious about your opinion.”

Danny sits down very slowly, with caution so as if he’s afraid of breaking the bed into pieces. Steve’s gets undressed now except his pants and lies himself down next to Danny. He grabs a cover and tucks Danny in so he’s not completely naked. Steve thinks Danny’s maybe more relaxed and furthermore Steve knows that he will not be able to catch only one quite clearly thought as long as he is able to see Danny’s cock.

“What do you think? Great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It’s very comfortable. Never laid on a mattress like this before.”

“Look at me, Danno.”

Danny turns on his side, watches Steve calmly in the eyes. 

“I would like to have you here every night. I like being close to you.”

Danny says nothing, just gives Steve a very deep look in the eyes. Steve goes all tingly under Danny’s intensive look.

After a few minute of silence Danny asks: “What’s the price for Grace’s lessons?”

Steve’s clears his throat before answering: “The price is sex as you already know. That was my plan. Meanwhile I would prefer you to touch me because you want me to touch and not because you’re told to do this.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“I know, Danno. Do you enjoy sex with a woman?”

Danny’s thinking of Kono and how horny … yeah, horny is the right word… sex with Kono has been.

“Yes, I do.”

“Me too. But I also like to touch a man; I like being touched by a man. A hand is a hand, right? Skin is skin and stroking is stroking. I don’t give a fuck if it’s the hand of a man or the skin of a woman. I just enjoy the closeness and the sex, of course. Are you able to understand this?”

“Yes, I am.”

Danny sees that Steve watches him with an open and honest look. Suddenly he knows that Steve wouldn’t force him with violence. Steve wouldn’t rape him. 

“I promise I’ll make sure that it will be good for you. You made sure that it was good for Kono, don’t you? I’ve heard you. If you trust me and give me the chance to show you how we could have fun together it will be very good for you. I swear.”

Steve’s able to see how Danny’s thinking about his offer.

“I know there are a lot of blockheads out there who say this sucks. But you are none of them. If you give me the chance and you really don’t like it you can go with Grace, Kono and Chin wherever you want. It’s okay then.” 

Danny thinks about Kono’s words and on Rachel who always hated sex with him. 

“Will it hurts?” he asks. He’s not afraid of the pain, pain goes by, and he realizes he’s a bit interested. 

“No”, Steve answers, “It’s a little bit unpleasant in the first seconds, especially the first time but I’ll prepare you well so you are able to enjoy it. I’m careful and slow. You can do it with me also if you want.”

“Me? With you?”

“Yeah. I liked being fucked as much as I like being the active part.”

After a few minutes of silence Steve decides that’s time for sleep now.

“I’ll keep my word. I won’t touch you, okay? Not today. You will come back in a week, we’ll handle it like today. We’ll sleep now.”

McGarrett clears the candle and darkness lowering over the room. Danny’s so grateful for being not touched. He’s got a lot to think about. 

 

The following days are quiet and peaceful. Danny has never seen Grace as happy as now. She visits Chin and him at the stables and goes for a visit to Mary and Kono in the kitchen. She finds a few friends for playing and sleeps so well and deep like never before. 

McGarrett comes everyday to the stables at the late afternoon, for a chat with Chin and Danny. He goes on to talk to them like they were friends not a horse breeder and his stable-lads. Steve’s so glad as he makes Danny laugh at one of their talks. It’s fantastic to see and hear him laugh, he thinks. He realizes more that he’s falling in love with Danny, every day a bit more. Every look Danny gives him, every smile Steve’s memorizing. 

A week after their night together McGarrett walks into the stables, Grace’s following him. 

“I’ll take Williams with me” Steve says to the irascible equerry and he nods. 

“Danno, Steve will give me a lesson now!” Grace squeaks while bouncing excitedly. 

“Uh, that’s great”” Danny gives her a smile.

“I want you to join us.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Grace’s doing very well and Steve is very cute with her. After an hour sitting next to Grace and Steve and listening closely, Danny looks confident on Grace’s future. She’s really a smart cookie he thinks. 

Steve sends her out for playing after he finished his lesson and gives Danny an observant look. 

“She’s talented” Steve’s says, smiling to Danny. 

“Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah. After nightfall. Take a bath at the ocean and come to the backdoor.” Steve feels a hot prickling in his stomach. 

 

Danny tells Kono he will stay at McGarretts house that night. Kono nods and gives him an encouraging smile.  
“I’ll look after Grace.”

“Thank you, Kono. But she will sleep until tomorrow morning. She’s been very tired.”

“I’m there if she needs something.”

 

Just an hour later McGarrett closes the door, locking it. 

“Get undressed, Danno” He says again and undresses himself as Danny is naked, completely this time. 

Danny watches Steve’s naked body and finds him very handsome. He still doesn’t know why McGarrett wants him but he still won’t question it. He’s willing to cope with everything his fate will dish him up. 

“Did you think about it?” Steve asks as they both lying side by side in his bed.  
“I thought about it the whole week.”

“What’s your conclusion?”

Danny doesn’t answer; he sits up and breathes deeply, thinking about the dealing with the fate, thinking about making the best out of the inevitable. Steve’s watching his back and the fuzz of Danny’s grow again hair shining in the candlelight. 

Danny turns around, bends over Steve and kisses him very tenderly. Steve feels like he’s died and reaches heaven. He takes his hand into Danny’s neck and kisses him back.


	7. Sensitive spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve have sex. A little bit. Danny choose how to handle this in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-native - you already know I guess. I'm still thankful for correction and any other input. 
> 
> Written for word of the day: scion

Danny closes his eyes, concentrating on Steve’s soft lips and the hand on his neck. Steve opens his mouth just a little bit and Danny accepts this invitation very pleased as he realizes. He must admit that he was waiting for it. The following kiss is a very soft one, tenderly, one of this you wish to be a never-ending-thing.  


Grace has been the only person in the world so far who loved Danny, who liked to be near at him. He had been an unloved child, just one scion of ten, an unwanted eater at a every time empty table, grown up in a cold and speechless family which was unable to show love in word or deed. Danny hungers since ever for attention, tenderness and love. Kono gave him a foretaste of how good it could be to get this, to be loved and to be eligible. Kono doesn’t love him, she likes him that’s all and Danny knows this. But she gave him more than Rachel had given him in years. Every tender touch Kono gave him turned off the burning fire of desire for a few seconds just to light it up more than before. He wanted to be loved so desperately and can’t get enough of kissing, of skin on his skin and not enough of the make-believe closeness the sex generates. He wants to dive in the illusion, to sate his desire. If he was able to please Steve at the same time they maybe would both be good with this deal.

 

He starts stroking Steve’s chest, just as Kono did it with him. He liked it and he hopes Steve will like it to. It’s an odd feeling stroking a man’s chest it’s hard and tight, chest hairs tickling on his palm. It’s odd but good. Steve’s right, Danny thinks, skin is skin, hand is hand.

Steve presses Danny on his back, smiling down at him, a real smile, not a fake one. Steve lays his fingertips at Danny’s collarbone, lets them wander about his chest. Danny shrugs as Steve’s coming to a point where he’s ticklish.

“Ticklish?”, he asks, grinning and Danny nods. He isn’t able to speak, he’s focused on this incredible feeling Steve gives him. He doesn’t record that he closes his eyes und bites on his lip until a little moan comes out of his throat. Just in this moment he realizes how good this really feels. And Steve doesn’t do more than just stroking his upper part of the body with his fingertips. Nothing more and nothing less. He feels Steve’s mouth on his mouth and after a long, intensive kiss Steve’s mouth go on with little kisses along his neck, licking with his tongue over the point where he can feel his pulse. Danny realizes that he’s got an erection, he feels the demand touching Steve and feels for Steve’s thigh. As he finds it he lays his hand on it, seeking for hold.

 

Steve feels Danny’s hand on his thigh and smiles. Danny has closed his eyes minutes before he breathes deeply and his erection was highly visible. Steve thinks about his first time in bed with a man and he guesses that he felt more uncomfortable than Danny does right now. Although he’s totally passive at the moment he doesn’t appear like a man who’s just acquiescing into his fate. Far from it. Steve’s got the notion that Danny likes his caresses. His fingertips wandering from scar to scar, evidences of hard work just as the hard, callused palm on Steve’s thigh. His fingers go on to Danny’s arm, his shoulder, stroking the biceps, the soft and sensitive skin at the crook of the arm. As Steve strokes the crook of the arm with the back of his hand, his fingernails he’s able to see and feel the shiver running through Danny’s arm. He’s getting goose bumps and Steve strokes his way down to Danny’s hand and leads it to him. 

“Touch me, Danno. Just as you did before. I liked it.”

Steve knows, Danny’s a really thorough person. And he’s also very thoroughly when he’s in bed with him, Steve notes. Steve closes his eyes and enjoys Danny’s shy and tentative touching. He kisses Danny again and again, without using his tongue for a while. He hugs Danny, stroking his back and notes that his back is very prone for tenderly touching. Danny sighs deeply, relaxing more and more and Steve memorizes Danny’s back as a highly erogenous zone. Steve’s able to feel Danny’s erection at his stomach now and he whispers in his ear how he likes to be touched. Danny obeys, getting more confident while touching Steve’s hot skin. 

“Danno”, Steve murmurs, “You can tell me what you like, too, you know?”

Danny nods, but he can’t tell what he likes it’s all great so long he guesses.  
Steve’s fingertips still stroking along his spine and he whispers: “This is one of the things you like very much, right?”  
“Ooohh, yeeees….” Danny sighs, more a moan than a real answer. 

 

Steve starts to kiss over Danny’s chest, down to his stomach, letting no spot unkissed. He kneels between Danny’s legs and licks over the top of Danny’s cock. Danny gasps while watching down to Steve in disbelieve. Their eyes get locked while Steve kisses Danny’s cock, licking it. Steve knows no one before had done this to Danny and maybe Danny never thought about this being possible. Steve swallows him down and Danny moans: “Oh damn, Steve… ohhh god…”

Steve sees Danny’s hands clawing in the sheets and he goes on, sucking him hard. He knows Danny’s so close as he starts thrusting into Steve’s mouth. Steve tastes his pre-come, while watching Danny more and more losing control and it’s a gorgeous view, Steve thinks. 

He swallows every drop Danny gives him when he comes. And it looks fantastic, sounds incredible. Steve is thrilled, excited about Danny coming in his mouth. Steve waits for Danny breathing nearly normally and lies down next to him again. Danny slowly opens his eyes and Steve’s smiling. “This is one of the things you like, right?”

“Ohhh, wow…. Yes, yes, I liked it…”

“I keep my word.”

“Yeah, you did.” Danny pauses and breathes deeply. “Did you… did you swallow my semen?”

“Yeah, I did. Tastes good. I like it.”

“Shall I do this for you too?”

“I would be very glad. But not tonight. Tonight is only for you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Will you come again so we can try a bit more?”

Danny thinks about Grace and Steve’s offer. He could say no and go wherever he wants to go. But it would be a fucking lie to say he didn’t enjoy it. If he goes he would betray Grace of her chance to get more from life than he does. If it would feel as half as good to do this to Steve as it felt for him right now he is able to live with that. Very good indeed. If he would go he won’t know what to give Grace for breakfast the very next morning, where to sleep and where to work. 

“I’ll come again.”

“Thank you. I’ll rub your back every evening if you want. You just have to come over. I’m here.“

Steve turns Danny around on his side, showing him what he means.

“Mhmmm…” Danny closes his eyes and falls asleep in seconds. Steve’s watching him and realizes once more that he’s totally in love with this man.


	8. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Kono make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta-read by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much!
> 
> Written for word of the day: trepidation (09/19/13)

After breakfast at the next morning Kono asks him.

“Horrible night, Danny?”

“No. It wasn’t horrible.”

“Will you sleep in his bed again?” Kono gives him an investigative look and Danny wonders if Kono knows how much he enjoyed Steve’s tenderness.

“Yes, I will” Danny nods. 

“Danny, we can also just vanish if this is a torture for you.”

“Kono, listen! We’ve got a roof over our heads; we’ve got a bed, clothes, and three meals a day for good work. I’ve never earned for Grace and me this easy, got me? McGarrett offered to teach Grace writing and reading. I’ll bet that you and Chin were never in as good position as you are now. This is a damn paradise on earth. If the price for living in paradise is sleeping with McGarrett then it’s a very cheap thing I guess. I’m able to live with that price. If we go we are dumb.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Kono, if you want to leave with Chin it’s all right. Nobody knows that we are married. If you find another man it’s good. We may leave this marriage, but we don’t have to. I won’t insist on it.”

“I thought about it, you know? I don’t want to have a third person in my marriage.”

“So you want me to decide between paradise and a marriage in bitter poverty with you?”

Kono gives him an insecure look. She knows that actually, she only can lose. 

“Everything all right, guys?” Chin asks joining their company.

“Yes. We’re talking about leaving or not,” Kono explains and Chin furrows his brows: 

“We stay, of course,” he said. “We are dumb if we go. It’s perfect here, fucking paradise. And there is Malia, one of the housemates…”

“But Danny pays a price, Chin. For us, too.”

“Is it agonizing?” Chin asks Danny.

“No, it isn’t. I told Kono the price is laughably low for all that we’ve got here.”

“Can we talk after dinner? I have to go to the kitchen,” Kono says and Chin answers.

“I want to stay here as long as Danny can handle this deal with McGarrett. But I can’t come tonight; I’ve got a date with Malia.”

“Hey, that’s great, Chin! We’ll talk after dinner, Kono.” Danny turns around, heading to the stables.

Early that afternoon Danny is told to saddle McGarrett’s horse and follow the others to the pasture when McGarrett is gone. Danny leads Steve’s stallion outside to the tie-post and stakes him there. He goes to the tack room and sees Steve standing at the entrance to the stable as he’s coming back with the saddle and the horse-gear. Danny doesn’t know what to say so he chooses a nod and a low “sir” as he goes past Steve. 

“Danno?” Steve asks, concern in his voice. “Is everything all right? We’re alone, why did you call me “sir”?”

“Uhm…I’m sorry. I…” Danny lifts the saddle on the horse’s back and sets the belts tight.

“Come over here” Steve commands and Danny follows him into the semidarkness of the stable.

“Danno, are you embarrassed? There’s no need to be embarrassed, you know?”

“I just don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

“’Steve’ is good. If you give me a smile while saying my name I’ll be very pleased.” He takes a careful look around but they were still alone. “Come..” He whispers and pulls Danny in his arms. 

Danny’s scared stiff but he’s enjoying the hug too much. He likes the way Steve smells, he likes the warmth of Steve’s body he feels through his clothes but he’s also a little bit trepidatious. Steve bends over, kissing him tenderly on his mouth, his tongue begging for admittance. Danny gives in and opens his mouth for a very slow and fond kiss. As McGarrett stops kissing him Danny feels like the floor is uneven under his feet. 

“What were you talking about after breakfast?”

Danny clears his throat: “Kono recommended going, if I don’t like it.”

“And? Go on, Danno.”

“I answered that I like it. I want to stay here. Chin likes it too, he will stay also.”

“But Kono wants to leave?”

“She said she doesn’t want to live in a threesome.”

Steve nods: “I don’t want this either, Danno. I want you to have for my own. What will you choose?”

“God, I… I don’t know. No one wanted me before. No one was interested in me, and suddenly two people at the same time want me to stay, to live with them and…”

“I understand, Danno. Take the time you need. Think about it. Think about what I can do for Grace. And for you.”

Danny nods and takes a look to the door: “The equerry is coming.”

“I’ll wait for you after dusk.” Steve turns around and heads to his horse.

Danny thinks about his problems the whole afternoon and decides to tell Kono that Grace’s future is more important than the future of a woman he met a barely a month before. Grace gets food, security and is able to learn a lot. All these things Danny can’t assure her if he lives with Kono somewhere on Oahu. 

Danny knows starving because he often had nothing to eat, choosing to give his little bit of food to Grace. She tells him every night of Mary and the fantastic things in the kitchen, she talks about the other kids she’s playing with and she’s laughing a lot more. Danny knows about the paradise Grace lives in. Since he was eight years old, he has had to work on the fields from dawn until dusk. Grace is able to be child; she can play and work just a little bit, for fun. She does errands for Mary or Steve, or helps to collect the eggs at the hen house.

After dinner Kono and Danny are sitting at the beach, watching Grace playing in the waves. 

“I thought”, Kono says, “I could live with this. But I can’t. He doesn’t want to share you at all. I hate imagining you in my bed one night and the next night in McGarrett’s. What do you want, Danny?”

“I’ll stay. I’m not able to give Grace all the things she can have here.”

“You sell yourself.”

“First of all I’m already bought. Second you said I should try to become accustomed to the idea. Third point: I would sell myself every time again for Grace.”

“So we forget this marriage?”

“Yes. It’s good to be friends. We… we just imagine it has never happened. I’m grateful, really, you are fantastic but I will do the best thing for Grace.”

“It’s alright, Danny. I will find another man.”

“I bet you will. You look better and better every day.”

“Mary lets me eat as much as I want.”

“And you want to leave? Really, Kono?” Danny gives her a smile and she answers.

“No. It would be really dumb to give this up. As long as you can deal with this, I would enjoy it. Who knows how long this lucky streak will last?”

“Thank you, Kono. I’m good. I can handle it.”

 

It’s like a kind of ritual, Danny thinks, as Steve locks the door and says: “Get undressed, Danno.”

Danny strips and lies on the bed. Steve caresses his body, kisses him and Danny notices that he likes this every bit as much as the last time. After a long time Steve whispers in his ear: “It’s your turn now, Danno.”

He nods toward his erection and gives Danny an encouraging smile. Danny resolves to do it like Kono, don’t think about it, just do it. Steve gives him advice; he tells him how he likes it, praises him. It’s not a bad feeling, Danny thinks, there are much more displeasing things in the world. He likes the idea of Steve feeling as good as he did the night before. And even much more he likes the idea that Steve will do this favor to him again when he finishes with him. 

It takes time to make Steve cum but he manages it. Steve moans, arching and Danny tastes his semen on his tongue. It’s an unfamiliar taste but not disgusting. He swallows every drop and Steve praises him again, petting him, his words tender and loving. 

Steve jerks him off, watching Danny carefully. 

“Look at me. Look at me. Keep your eyes open. You’re close, right? So close, Danno. Don’t close your eyes. Look at me.”

Steve’s voice is hypnotizing and Danny does what he is told. He looks at Steve while his orgasm rolls through him, and sees the smile on his face. Danny thinks he’s paying not a price, not really. It’s a kind of reward to be with Steve. 

“Did you make a decision, Danno?”

Danny was nearly asleep and he murmured: “Yes. I’ve talked to Kono.”

“And?”

“We’ll forget our marriage and stay. As friends.”

“So you’re mine?”

“I’m yours.”

“Very good. Sleep now, Danno.” Steve blows the candle out and smiles in the darkness. 

He loves it when a plan comes together.


End file.
